


A Spell of Love and Happiness

by BlueRoseDream



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Very fluffy, also somewhat philosophical, i'm sure my professor would be proud, lots of shoujo elements, natsume is a proud father of one sunshine boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/pseuds/BlueRoseDream
Summary: Sora contemplates what happiness is to him and what color it looks like through his eyes, and along the way, comes to discover the difference between his love for Switch and his love for Mitsuru. Upon realizing the answer to these questions, Sora then puts on a live that would properly put his definition of love and happiness on display.





	A Spell of Love and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I've written so much angst for another fandom that I needed to write some fluff to make me feel better. I absolutely cannot write anything sad for these kids. They're too precious. I also might've gone a little overboard on some weird philosophical stuff related to the meaning of happiness but oh well. I picture Sora as someone who has a high level of empathy. In any case, I hope you enjoy some cute shoujo fluff between two good balls of sunshine~

_Sora, tell Me. What color is happiness to You? You told me before that it was the color of Switch did you Not? Is it still that Color? Or has the hue Changed?  
_

From time to time, Sora would repeat Natsume’s question to himself as he tried to come up with a proper response.

Happiness.

It was true that Switch was the color of happiness to him, but over time, he noticed something different about the colors he associated certain concepts with. Warmth, comfort, and kindness, some of the things that made up Sora’s definition of happiness, were often bright, vivid, and full of life. However, the last piece of that definition had something special added into the mix.

Love.

He felt loved whenever he was with Switch, and the colors he’d see resembled a canvas splattered with watercolor paint—soft and inviting. It was a special kind of color that always took his hand to pull him towards the shining lights of the stage. An irreplaceable happiness among the people he treasured most.

But whenever he’s with Mitsuru, that happiness and the things that work together to create it somehow take on a new meaning and new color.

“Sora-chan~ Do you wanna eat lunch together?”

Breaking away from his thoughts, Sora followed the direction of the voice to find Mitsuru cheerfully running towards him with his arms full of various kinds of bread. It was always an amusing sight to see since he would still have so many leftover even after giving some of them to other people as he passed. Chuckling lightly, Sora agreed while holding out his hands to catch the few pieces that were on the verge of falling.

“Thank you, Sora-chan! I have a lot so pick whichever one you want.”

Mitsuru grinned from ear to ear as he laid out all the bread in front of him. There was nothing out of the ordinary about his actions, yet Sora could feel his heart grow warm and light at the sight of his color. A color much like the sun in the sky with a layer of starlight speckled around him. It was just so breathtaking that he was torn between wanting to hold it in his arms or watch from a distance in fear of getting burnt.

The color of overflowing happiness.

“You okay, Sora-chan? You’re spacing out.”

He nodded reassuringly before picking up one of the custard bread in front of him. “Sora is fine. Sora was just thinking about something.”

Mitsuru furrowed his brow as he tried to think of some way to help. “I’m not very good at anything difficult, but if I can help you then please let me know!”

He could feel the warmth of his heart now spread to his face as he smiled softly. “Thank you, Mitsu-chan. Sora thinks he knows the answer now.”

From the very beginning, Mitsuru would always extend his genuine kindness to others regardless of whether he knew them or not. Honest and hardworking, he was always looking straight ahead. And even at times when he felt conflicted or lost, he would do his best to pick himself back up and keep going. Just watching it all put Sora’s heart ease and brought a smile to his face as if infectiously spreading his brilliance with those who knew him.

It took him awhile to realize it, but after giving Natsume’s question some thought, he finally came to his conclusion.

Happiness is the color of Tenma Mitsuru.

When he presented his answer to Natsume later in the day, he seemed to have expected it by the way he presented his news of an unofficial live just for Sora. It wouldn’t be like Switch’s usual lives filled with fans for all three of them either. The live would only have an audience of one with Tsumugi, Natsume, Wataru and the rest of Ra*bits watching from the sidelines.

“Daishishou*?” Sora commented in surprise upon Wataru’s name.

“Yes. Sora practiced with him before, Remember? I asked him to help teach you another form of magic for the Show. You are free to decline if you Wish.”

Sora shook his head. “Sora likes daishishou! It would be fun to learn from him again.”

Natsume smiled gently as he patted Sora’s head. “I have faith in your ability, Sora. You’re an excellent pupil, so I’m certain that your solo performance will go Well. I will also be teaching you some new magic that will undoubtedly capture his Heart.”

It had been a fun couple weeks filled with laughter and joy as Sora diligently took his lessons to heart in order to craft a spell he could truly call his own. Tsumugi even helped prepare a special costume for him as well while also assisting him in setting up the stage. However, the song itself was all his own work. He wanted to convey his feelings properly after all. And within the blink of an eye, the fated day finally arrived.

“Hey, Mitsu-chan. Would you mind listening to a song Sora wrote? Shishou told me to get a second opinion on it so I wanted you to hear it first.”

Mitsuru nodded excitedly with his eyes twinkling brightly like stars. “I wanna hear it! I’m sure it’s really good because Sora-chan wrote it.”

“Okay then~ Please follow Sora to the live stage~!”

He took a deep breath and focused on what Natsume and Wataru had taught him. _Sora, keep in mind that the purpose of magic is to make people happy, and that includes the one casting it as Well. Don’t worry too much about getting it Right. All you need to do is think about how you want your audience to feel, and what message you want to Convey._

This performance was Sora’s wish to extend his happiness to the person who created a world he had never seen before.  
He loved Switch and he loved his friends, but this song was written solely for a single star who truly made his world sparkle beautifully amongst the myriad of colors.  
It was a message solely for that one person and no one else. 

Sora swept his arm in an arc like motion causing petals of various colors to fly up into the air and dance wildly in the sky as he sang his heart out. Mitsuru watched in awe as he reached out to catch the ones closest to him while admiring the sheer beauty of it all.

 _These petals represent how much Sora loves Mitsu-chan, and how happy he is every day that he spends with him._

He took one step forward causing a flurry of bubbles to spray in Mitsuru’s direction and mingle with the petals still falling to the ground. By peering through them, Mitsuru would be able to see the world through Sora’s eyes as they gave the sight of it all a feeling of clarity with a splash of extra color. And in the end, Sora made a paper airplane that he flew towards him with the words he would end the song with.

“Sora loves you very much, so please accept this spell of love and happiness."

**Author's Note:**

> *I used daishishou here instead of great master because I'm used to writing "shishou" for Natsume during the rare times I ever do write him
> 
> I also chose to just mess with the capitalization a bit for Natsume's parts instead of using caps like in some translations because it looks cleaner overall


End file.
